livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Agno Phoenicus (GlassEye)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Cleric 1 Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Tengu, Auran Deity: Issolatha Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -2 racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 racial CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2 ) HP: 08 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Cleric) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 13 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will*: +05 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) +2 saves vs. charm & compulsion effects Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Shortbow, composite: Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (03) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: +1 attack & dmg on targets within 30 ft. (PBS) Temple Sword: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: trip Bite: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Bite (secondary): Attack: -4 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (-5) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid Senses: Low-light vision Sneaky: +2 Stealth & Perception Gifted Linguist: +4 on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages for each rank in Linguistics Swordtrained: Proficient with sword-like weapons Natural Weapon: Bite, 1d3 damage. Secondary weapon if bite when using manufactured weapon Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, shortbow & sword-like weapons; light & medium armor; shields Aura (Ex): Chaotic (faint) Channel Energy (Su): Positive energy 3/day, 1d6, Will DC 10 for half dmg Spells: Cast prepared divine spells (see below) Spontaneous Casting: Swap spells for cure Orisons: May prepare three orisons per day Domains: Air & Travel Air domain: Lightning Arc (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash an arc of electricity targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This arc of electricity deals 1d6 points of electricity damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier =6/day. Air domain spells: 1st - Obscuring Mist Travel domain: +10 ft. base speed Travel domain: Agile Feet (Su): As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for 1 round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier =6/day. Travel domain spells: 1st - Longstrider Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Point-Blank Shot (1st level): +1 attack and damage on targets within 30 ft. Traits Birthmark (Faith): serves as divine focus; +2 bonus on saves vs. charm & compulsion effects Rich Parents (Social): 900 gp starting wealth Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Cleric) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -- 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 07 1 3 3 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 03 0 0 3 +0 Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 07 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 03 0 0 3 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) Cleric 0 Level Level 01 * Guidance * Bless * Light * Divine Favor * Stabilize * Longstrider (D) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb MW Shortbow, composite (STR +1) 450 gp 02 lb Ammo (20) 01 gp 03 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 900 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character